1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device, inexpensively manufactured preferably, in the form of plastic injection moldings, for efficiently connecting strip cables to a printed circuit board to which individual ends of the conductors of said cable projecting through said device are to be soldered. The device further provides stress-relieving characteristics in accordance with the teachings of the invention. Said device is further characterized by a split clamping element with two rake-like shaped parts assembled together in an interlocking fashion, the teeth of which in each part engage the voids in the corresponding other part forming therebetween a series of guide passages to accommodate a plurality of cable wires introduced therein.
2. Prior Art
In order to attach printed circuit boards carrying electrical components, it is necessary to arrange on the boards connecting lines which lead in and out of said boards. It is well known in the art to employ plug-in connections for this purpose on the common strip; these carrying the connecting pins which are to be soldered in position, in a pattern corresponding to the arrangement of the connecting holes in the printed circuit board. By simply placing the complete plug strip on to the circuit boards and subsequently soldering via a drawing or wave-soldering technique, all the connecting positions are contacted in an uncomplicated and reliable manner.
In addition to the utilization of plug-in strips, it is also well known and particularly advantageous because it obviates the need for a full plug-in connection, to lead the wires of said connecting cables directly to the contact locations on the circuit board, and solder them in position there. The introduction of the individual wires of these cables into the contact holes in the circuit boards is a tedious operation, whereby difficulties are encountered in maintaining the ends of said wires in position in the circuit board holes in order to carry out mechanical soldering. By way of connecting cables for printed circuit boards, so-called flat-strip cables are becoming more and more popular; in these the individual wires being disposed side by side in one plane.